Togo Mimori
, also known as is one of the main characters of the Yuki Yuna is a Hero anime series, as well as one of the main characters of the Washio Sumi is a Hero light novel. She is a second-year middle school student and a member of the Hero Club. Appearance Togo is a wheelchair-bound girl with long, black hair tied in low ponytail using a blue ribbon which she drapes over her left shoulder, along with dark green eyes. Compare to the other girls, Togo grew more maturely for her age within two year time span from washio sumi being the second tallest in the group and having the largest breast in the entire series which usually well hidden in her school uniform . Her school uniform is a long-sleeved black cardigan with a red ribbon on the chest area, with a cream-colored shirt beneath and black thigh-high socks. Her casual wear is a light blue dress that cuts beneath her bust to reveal a white undershirt. Her wheelchair is black and dark blue. Her Hero uniform is a tight-fitting blue and white bodysuit with detached sleeves, along with four long, blue ribbons which trail from her shoulders and serve to prop up Togo's body as well as move her around. Her hair grows much longer in her Hero form and is flows freely from a white hairband around her ears. Her Mankai gauge resembles a Morning Glory and is located on her left breast. In her Mankai form, she has a light blue and white long, flowing kimono-like dress and a golden ring above. Her Mankai takes the form of a large flying spaceship mounted with several laser cannons, which Togo can use to fly around the battlefield. As Sumi Washio, her Hero Form is a long, neon purple kimono-like dress with blue accents. She has a purple and grey-black undersuit and her hair is tied back with a crysathumum chaped barette. Sumi also had much more small armor additions then, due to the lack of the fairy system. Personality Togo is a mature, intelligent girl who is nonetheless always willing to speak her mind. She studies computer programming and runs the Hero Club's website, and is also very good at baking sweets. She is a Japanese history buff and is extremely patriotic, refusing to eat non-Japanese food or use English loanwords in her speech. Togo is a pessimist by her own admission who will often begin to have dark thoughts when left alone, but she can also be quite silly at times. Togo prefers to be called by her family name (Togo) instead of her given name (Mimori), even by her best friend Yuna. Background Two years ago, Mimori was scouted by the Taisha for another group of Heroes with Nogi Sonoko and Minowa Gin. Because of her strong aptitude, she was adopted by the influential Washio family, giving her the name Washio Sumi. Her real family was compensated with lavish gifts for her services and sacrifices. When fighting the Vertex alongside Sonoko, she activated her Mankai two times, first losing the use of her legs and then losing her memories of the past several months. Afterward, she was returned to her original family, who told her that she had lost her legs and her memories in a traffic accident, and she retook her birth name. The Taisha gave the Togo family a lavish house next to the Yuki family, in part for recompense and partly because Yuna had the highest Hero Aptitude of anybody tested. After this, Togo began attending Sanshu Middle School and joined the Hero Club. Plot Yuna's best friend and fellow classmate and club member who lives next door to her and often prefers to be called by her family name. Mimori takes pride in her national heritage and is always ready to defend her country and protect its people. She had lost the use of her legs, along with some of her memories, allegedly due to a car accident. In her hero form, she uses guns and sniping rifles for long-range combat and her ribbons serve as appendages for moving around. She also has three familiars, , , and . Later, she gets another familiar named . As a result of using her Mankai form, she loses her hearing in her left ear. Like her school friends, she soon recovers and regains her memory and the ability to walk. Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Washio Sumi is a Hero Prior to the series, during the events of Washio Sumi is a Hero, she was adopted under the name of Sumi Washio and fought alongside her elementary school classmates Sonoko and Gin. She originally used a bow and arrow in her hero form but later upgraded to a silver rifle. The loss of her legs and memory were actually a result of her using Mankai twice, after which she was returned to her original family and relocated next to Yuna due to her high affinity. Fairies *'Aobozu:' (青坊主) An egg spirit with a blue flower marking on its side. *'Gyobudanuki:' (刑部狸) A raccoon spirit wearing a blue robe. *'Shiranui:' (不知火) A blue flame spirit. *'Kawabotaru:' A light-blue will-o'-the-wisp spirit. Powers and Abilities Mankai As a Hero, Togo possesses the Mankai after expending a great deal of magic, granting exceptional power unique to Togo for a limited amount of time. Every Hero Mankai gauge on some part of their uniform in the form of a five-petaled flower. Using large amounts of magic or blocking powerful attacks will cause one of the gague's five petals to light up, and once all five petals have been lit, a Hero can activate Mankai form. When the Mankai is activated, rainbow-colored roots of energy will spring up from the Jukai and surround the user in light, before the light explodes into an enormous, flower-shaped aura. Their weapon will also become a much stronger version of their primary weapon. Additionally, the Mankai involves the Shinju granting a portion of its own power to a Hero, and thus it requires a sacrifice in return. This sacrifice is referred to as the Sange (falling flowers). After a Hero's Mankai dissipates, they will permanently lose a bodily function in return, such as Togo's hearing in her ear. Fairies Togo fights using a variety of ranged weapons from a long distance. Her first fairy, Aobozu, allows her to use a sniper rifle that lets her fire powerful shots from extremely long range. Another fairy, Gyobudanuki, gives her twin pistols that she wields in reverse grip, and her fairy Shiranui gives her a rifle for midrange. Her fourth fairy, Kawabotaru, creates portals around her which autonomously fire lasers at nearby threats. As Washio Sumi, she fought using a bow which could charge up its arrows to explode on impact, or fire arrows which could stick to its target and explode after a delay. After Gin's death, she was granted her first fairy, Aobozu, and her bow was upgraded into a sniper rifle. Relationships Yuki Yuna Togo's best friend, classmate and fellow club member. Togo and Yuna are incredibly close, and have been friends since Yuna offered to show her around her neighborhood on her first day moving in. Togo has romantic feelings for Yuna and becomes extremely upset when other people express a romantic interest in her, but Yuna is oblivious to her feelings. Nogi Sonoko Togo's old friend and fellow Hero. Togo and Sonoko originally met two years ago and fought the Vertex alongside Minowa Gin. Although they originally did not get along, they quickly became good friends and bonded further when Gin lost her life. Sadly, Togo forgot about Sonoko when she lost her memories to the Sange. Two years later, Sonoko summoned Togo to see if she had truly forgotten her, and to tell her the truth of the Hero System. After Togo's memories are returned to her, she and Sonoko resume their old friendship. Minowa Gin Togo's old friend and fellow Hero. They met two years ago and fought the Vertex alongside Nogi Sonoko. Gin's tomboyish and playful nature often clashed with Sumi's studious and serious nature, but despite this they had become very good friends prior to Gin's death. Inubouzaki Fu Togo's senior, club president and fellow Hero. Fu was the one who recruited Togo and Yuna as the first two members of the Hero Club. Togo respects Fu as a good leader, and although Togo was angry with Fu when the latter turned out to be withholding important information, she immediately regretted her outburst and apologized. Inubouzaki Itsuki Togo's junior and fellow club member and Hero. Like much of the club Togo is rather protective of Itsuki, seeing her as a younger sister. Togo cares deeply about Itsuki's well-being and doesn't hesitate to help her out, although her advice is often rather strange. Miyoshi Karin Togo's classmate, fellow club member and Hero. Karin seems to find Togo rather intimidating and does not try to bully her, whereas Togo often has fun at Karin's expense. Despite this they eventually bond over being Heroes and over their relationship with Yuna. When Karin was undergoing rehabilitation, she was more concerned about Togo and Sonoko than about herself. Forms of Address Togo Mimori Washio Sumi Trivia *Togo is associated with [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ipomoea_nil Japanese Morning Glory, Ipomoea nil,] which are said to represent affection and mortality. *As Washio Sumi, she was associated with the Chrysanthemum, which is said to represent rejuvenation and vitality, as well as royalty. Chrysanthemum flowers are also representative of autumn in Japan, contrasting Cherry Blossoms (which are Yuna's flowers), which are representative of spring. * Togo's birthday is 8 April, making her an Aries like Yuna. * Togo's first name, Mimori, sounds like the English word memory, ironic given her amnesia. Whether this is intentional or accidental is currently unknown. * Togo also shares her first name with the family name of her voice actress, Suzuko Mimori, although according to Mimori this was unintentional. There are a number of gags in Washio Sumi Chapter about Sumi participating in idol activities, perhaps a reference to Mimori's role in Love Live ''As Sonoda Umi , and coincidentally both of the character share similiar trait such as both of character image color is blue and have proficiency in using bow. Both of them have quality being "Yamato Nadeshiko" such as using always polite form in their speech. If compared with their closed friend, Umi and Togo is more serious in they behavior * When Togo was still Washio Sumi, she named her sniper rifle "Shirogane" in Gin's memory. ('銀', "Silver", written with the same kanji for Gin) * Togo is often nicknamed "Botamochi" by fans because of her love of making botamochi and her attempts to get Karin to eat them. **In Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower, this is further reinforced by the fact that she often tempts the others with botamochi, sometimes in an effort to stop a quarrel. * In all the media of Yuusha de Aru, Togo always get different nickname that relates to her bust size; since her bust size is the biggest in the group and seems unsuitable for her age. Even though Togo doesn't have any complications about her bust size (as she doesn't really care much about those things), all of the nicknames made her feel uncomfortable. In Washio Sumi (light novel) she was called "peach" since her breasts were the biggest in her class (according to Gin). In the animation, she was called "peaches", and her presence was jokingly described as "being in a fruit store". In the anime, Togo was called "Megalopolis" by Fu. Although Togo didn't have any role in Nogi Wakaba, she appeared in the web comic along with Sonoko that released once a month along with the novel. In the chapter 3 Togo was called "poyon-poyon" (for something bouncy perhaps) by Doi Tamako. Gallery Togo_Character_Sheet.jpg|Character Sheet. (Illustrated by BUNBUN) Chara mimori face4.png|Face details. Chara2 img.png Memory of the Forest - Mimori.png|Game render. Chara2 img2.png Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 4.28.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-16 at 3.19.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 5.26.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.44.22 PM.png|Togo in the 4koma. Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 12.43.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 12.43.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 1.00.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 1.01.34 PM.png Washio158.jpg|Togo meeting Yuna in Washio Sumi. Washio169.jpg|With Fu and Yuna. Sonoko-After-Yuna-Togo.jpg|In Sonoko After. Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 12.59.13 PM.png Bddvd_02_jk.jpg Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.10.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.01.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.51.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.51.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.51.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.35.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.26.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.53.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.42.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.22.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.21.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.11.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.05.31 PM.png Unknown-14.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.33.19 PM.png Unknown-8.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.13.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.12.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.12.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.11.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 11.37.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 11.37.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.04.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.36.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.36.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.34.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.34.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.33.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.31.31 PM.png Unknown-30.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.26.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.19.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.09.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.02.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.30.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.37.34 PM.png Unknown-6.jpeg Unknown-38.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.08.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.18.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.29.35 PM.png Unknown-37.jpeg Unknown-20.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.58.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.59.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.10.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.10.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.33.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-20 at 6.23.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-20 at 6.22.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-21 at 4.18.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-21 at 4.16.55 PM.png As Washio Sumi Washio-Hero.png|Henshin form (anime). WashioWashii.png|School uniform (anime). WashioSummer.png Washio_after.jpg|Henshin form (light novel). Sumi_henshin_form_front_and_back.jpg|Henshin form (front and back) (light novel). Washio-school.jpg|School uniform (light novel). Washio-face.jpg|Face details. Chara6 img.png Chara6 img2.png Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 4.29.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-14 at 11.31.00 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.47.00 PM.png|Washio in the 4koma. Washio-page-color.jpg Washio-minowa-sonoko-color.jpg EO6hqNu.jpg Sonoko-washio-color.jpg Washio-minowa-color.jpg 1709 vn8omihsub.jpeg 6.jpg Screen Shot 2017-04-27 at 1.25.08 PM.png A1I470i.jpg Yj9Eyb0.jpg Washio_bw.jpg Nt6e1kI.jpg 1766 rl0xvgnzdl.jpeg Washio fight.jpg Washio106.jpg Washio kimono.jpg Washio cooking.jpg 7aNd0vP.jpg Vm6qw1t.jpg Washio-color.jpg|LN cover WaSuYu-cover.jpg|Manga cover Mainvisual pc.jpg WashioSumiPV.png|Washio seen in the anime. Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.33.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.54.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 10.22.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.56.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.03.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.02.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 10.26.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 10.14.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 10.16.34 AM.png WashioHeroPV.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.39.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.39.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.39.22 PM.png 1492485846 1 13 0b1dea1fe2b0926fccd4287f0256dcec.jpg Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 10.24.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.37.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.36.58 PM.png Unknown.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.34.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.21.28 AM.png Yuuki-Yuuna-wa-Yuusha-de-Aru-Washio-Sumi-no-Shou-Chapter-3-Preview-2.jpg|Sumi with Sonoko in their updated Hero outfits. Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.05.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.04.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.06.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.04.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.04.54 AM.png|Sumi's Mankai. Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.05.19 AM.png Yuuki-Yuuna-wa-Yuusha-de-Aru-Washio-Sumi-no-Shou-Chapter-3-Preview-1.jpg Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.07.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.09.31 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.56.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.35.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.34.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.38.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.57.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.55.45 AM.png WashioSumiAnime.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.36.09 PM.png|Washio's terminal. Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.22.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.19.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 10.28.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.07.52 AM.png 1492485846 1 4 0d237959932173ceb3752c3601880065.jpg Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.07.29 AM.png Yuuki-Yuuna-wa-Yuusha-de-Aru-Washio-Sumi-no-Shou-Chapter-3-Preview-4.jpg Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.02.20 AM.png '''Official art' ' Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.30.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 3.48.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 1.18.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.31.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.29.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.28.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.28.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.28.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.28.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.27.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.19.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.31.17 PM.png Ej6n2LM.png S9Z5L2b.png 8zjvHKmg.png NLWaWLm.png WDTrOQXg.png 5.jpg 3.jpg Screen Shot 2017-08-14 at 10.41.27 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-14 at 10.41.10 AM.png KokuboKamen.jpg Uwa~.jpg TogoandKarin.jpg Slumberparty2.jpg Girltalk.jpg Kiss.jpg ClosedEyesKiss.jpg Togokanonji.PNG|A poster featuring Togo that was part of the Kan'onji City tourism promotional project (2016). E05cc091ffb434c70e4e82687a97eb9586c81422.png 6316a1bb144a06296d92188901d299ab67f29b0a.png Screen Shot 2017-07-01 at 3.12.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-01 at 3.14.26 PM.png YuYuYuiGroup.jpeg YuYuYuiRace.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-07-09 at 5.18.41 PM.png C1cd6d7800ab408c52e4909e711f706fa5d3ea5f.png 500129df1a26e0ba1df58c8af085432c4446190d.png 9853832c014e0150a33db53bf1ad53fae18a9e21.png 6bd81177fa7d689f436f0ee7fe7c71934d0af800.png Screen Shot 2017-06-13 at 9.31.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-13 at 10.13.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-01 at 3.11.34 PM.png Cc22ea023da2404871ac50d1371c5d0bac0dabac.png 4026b33ee1ee7ad0631d2e751857b9694e006781.png A0993c4fbbf8cf3459ed992d62f0a187eea1c307 zpszcdxlqim.PNG 884ea9f1e461a89552aaeeba3d6d308b9769ce6d zpsvjsoxvyh.PNG 8214dcca30c2a649019229d90b415aeffa657851 zpsjqzyfkuy.PNG 1512771163073 zpsebvswsel.PNG 1512771290516 zpsdpqiggrg.PNG 1512771225466 zpsqu4grsm5.PNG F14f34444ceb699d5dcdf935ee3e9195bf981b05 zpsrzulup3c.PNG 07b631740d2e33e4c146cad3b99fb74c52b4e6fa zpsribax1nm.PNG 5d23289f04b36bc5a87e60be911eef63b2d33e2d zpserdmhrxo.PNG 19f083630ff9c61d30c79bf5d2276e04ece0dd91 zpsu0kcdfme.PNG 12beb15cf3bcf74152cccf9507d960efbabba0cc zpsc5wfp4tn.PNG 1510179514930.png 1512462868415.png C44c4c3e20c7a8a1dfe9d3a56a01a16e8919922a.png E39a750cbf9c3d0cad0317573f68e8dc8242a2e5.png 739e582394923ffd5f3a38815d9bade08a0b55e0.png 93d9b512ec94f1d5233e6610b075e59046857154.png 5aebd9103ef98246dca936637ef231f202cfb51e.png ' Concept art ' Mimoriconcept.jpg Mimoriconcept2.jpg Mimoriconcept3.jpg Mimoriconcept4.jpg ' Navigation Category:Characters Category:Togo Mimori Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Sanshu Middle School